En hjälpande hand
by lealover1
Summary: Efter Harrys andra år på Hogwarts så har hans liv hos familjen Dursley blivit värre än någonsin. Utan någon kontakt med sina vänner & helt förtvivlad så verkar allting meningslöst. Harry förlorar snabbt allt sitt hopp & att få återvända till Hogwarts levande verkar mer otroligt & omöjligt för varje dag som går. Trots allt finns det ingen som bryr sig om honom, eller hur? Songfic.


AN: Okej, jag har aldrig skrivit en songfic tidigare och jag hoppas att ni kommer gilla den. Så fort jag hörde den här låten tänkte jag omedelbart på Harry, vilket resulterade i att jag var tvungen att skriva en fanfic om det.

Som vanligt så äger jag inte Harry Potter utan han och allt som hör till tillhör J.K. Rowling och WB. När det kommer till sången äger jag den inte heller utan det är Martina McBride som äger den och de som skrev sången.

Sång: Concrete Angel av Martina McBride.

* * *

 **She walks to school with the lunch she packed**

 **Nobody knows what she's holding back**

 **Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday**

 **She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh**

Harry stannade och såg sig åt både höger och vänster innan han snabbt skyndade sig över gatan. Han kunde redan höra klockan som ringde och han svor lågt. Han skulle komma försent. Bestämt bet han ihop tänderna och började springa, ignorerade smärtan som sköt upp i hans kropp för varje steg han tog. Han rusade genom dörren och nerför korridoren, han kunde se läraren stänga dörren framför honom och bara trettio sekunder senare bromsar han in framför den nu stängda dörren. Skamset så öppnade han den och klev in i rummet.

"Mr Potter, du är sen", sade Maddie Shurley.

"Jag är ledsen madam Shurley", sade Harry ursäktande.

"Vill du förklara varför du är försenad när din kusin kom hit i tid", frågade hon medan Harry gick och satt sig på sin plats vid fönstret

"Jag ville gå idag eftersom det var så fint väder, jag missbedömde hur lång tid det tar", sade Harry i en liten röst och hans lärare suckade men frågade inte något mer om det.

Madam Shurley började ta frånvaron och Harry såg distraherat ut genom fönstret på skolgården. Det hade inte ens gått tre veckor än, och han längtade redan tillbaka till Hogwarts, hans hem det senaste året. Om han blundade kunde han enkelt se slottet framför sig, se quidditchplanen, alla korridorer, hans professorer och framför allt sina vänner. Sen han återvände till Privet Drive så hade hans liv snabbt förvandlats till ett helvete. Åh, det hade börjat lugnt, så fort han återvände till huset så hade han fått veta att han skulle gå i sommarskola. Inte för att han behövde det, men för att Dudley behövde det och Vernon och Petunia kunde inte låta andra se att deras son var sämre i skolan än den kriminella pojken Harry Potter, så självklart behövde även han gå i sommarskola. Han hade varit så dum, hade inte tänkt efter, alldeles för van vid hur han agerade på Hogwarts. Så han hade gjort sitt bästa på första uppgiften och fått högsta betyg. Vernon hade varit så rasande när han fick bättre resultat än Dudley att han hade återgått till sina gamla vanor med att ge honom stryk… Harry rycktes snabbt tillbaka till verkligheten när han fick en fråga.

"Jag vet inte, madam Shurley", sade han mjukt och hon suckade en aning irriterat men ställde tillslut frågan till en flicka med ljusa flätor istället.

Harry började istället dra nervöst i skjortärmen på sin skrynkliga skjorta och grimaserade när han såg det torkade blodet. Han saknade att kunna ha på sig en ren tröja varje dag, saknade ens möjligheten att kunna ha en ren tröja. Men han hade inget val, de enda rena tröjor han hade var några t-shirts och de dolde inte de många blåmärkena och skärsåren på armarna. Om det var något som han inte kunde göra så var det att avslöja vad hans morbror och moster gjorde mot honom.

 **The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask**

 **It's hard to see the pain behind the mask**

 **Bearing the burden of a secret storm**

 **Sometimes she wishes she was never born**

Tyst så plockade Harry fram sina böcker och började lösa matematiktalen, ur ögonvrån kunde han se hur madam Shurley gick runt mellan bänkarna och hjälper de som behöver hjälp. Han återvände all sin koncentration till sina tal och insåg att han hade tänkt fel och sträckte sig efter ett sitt sudd och i samma ögonblick som handen slöt sig om det så hörde han en svag flämtning bakom sig. Hans huvud flög upp och hans gröna ögon mötte madam Shurleys bleka, blå ögon. Hon hade sett skadorna på hans arm. Osäkert drog han ner skjortan och kryper in i sig själv, återvänder sin blick till boken och vägrar se på henne resten av lektionen. Varför klantade han alltid till saker, varför kunde han bara inte hålla saker hemligt. Alltid så förstörde han saker, och ärligt talat var han trött på det. Så länge hade han varit trött. Sanningen var att ifall Hagrid inte hade dykt upp på hans födelsedag så hade han inte levt idag, ingen hade någon aning om hur nära han hade varit att ge upp efter tio år av misshandel, efter tio år med att inte känna sina föräldrar. Han hade börjat önska att han var död, ville så gärna vara död. För då skulle han åtminstone vara med sina föräldrar. Hogwarts hade gett honom en ny chans, blivit hans räddning, men det var Ron och Hermione som hade räddat honom på riktigt… men han började undra om de ens skulle räcka nu.

 **Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone**

 **In a world that she can't rise above**

 **But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place**

 **Where she's loved concrete angel**

Harry kastade praktiskt taget ner alla sina böcker i den slitna väskan och skyndade sig förbi madam Shurley. Han kunde se att hon öppnade munnen för att säga något, innan hon verkade besluta att det inte spelade någon roll och stängde munnen igen och vände sig om mot tavlan för att sudda ut information på den. Besvikelsen och smärtan han kände förvånade honom, varför skulle han bry sig om det. Han var van vid att folk inte brydde sig. Trots allt hade han levt ett helt liv så, hade verkligen hans vistelse på Hogwarts under mindre än ett år gjort honom så bortskämd när det kom till att känna sig omtyckt. Madam Shurley var knappast den första personen som blundat mot bevisen som stirrade henne rakt upp i ansiktet. Han ignorerade sina motstridiga känslor inom sig och sprang så gott han kunde tillbaka hem, försökte ignorera smärtan som kom med varje steg. Han ville inget hellre än återvända till Hogwarts, hans fristad.

Harry bet ihop tänderna och ökade takten, han hade inte råd att komma försent. Han visste mycket väl vad som skulle hända ifall det hände, han hade ett decennium av erfarenhet av sådana misstag. Men den här gången skulle de inte få vinna över honom, han hade faktiskt något att kämpa för den här gången, ett hem att återvända till. Han drömde om det varje natt, alla professorer, ämnena, klasskamraterna… listan var oändlig. Jämfört med Privet Drive så var Hogwarts himlen, något som borde vara omöjligt. Ofta så kunde han vakna upp mitt i natten och undra ifall det verkligen existerade, ifall det var en verklig plats eller bara en fantasi som han själv hittat på för att hantera det helvete som var hans liv hos familjen Dursley. Och för varje dag på sommarlovet så kunde han känna att en del av hans glöd dog, nu flämtade den bara svagt för att hålla sig vid liv. För varje dag så förlorade han hopp i Hogwarts. Inte ett enda brev hade han fått. Både Hermione och Ron hade svurit på att skriva till honom, men han hade inte hört ett ord, inte sett skymten av en enda uggla. Var var dem, undrade han senare på kvällen när hans morbror närmade sig honom.

 **Somebody cries in the middle of the night**

 **The neighbors hear but they turn out the light**

 **A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate**

 **When morning comes it will be too late**

Det första slaget som landade vid hans tinning fick Harry att snubbla och för att hålla sig upp grep han tag i bordskanten, eller försökte åtminstone. Istället greppade hans hand tag i duken och innan han hann reagera så drog han med sig duken och all service som stod på den ner på golvet, över honom. Han grimaserade i smärta när en av de tunga tallrikarna landade på hans huvud och skakade på huvudet för att få bort de svarta fläckarna framför sina ögon. Hans släppte ut ett överraskat skrik av smärta när han kände någon gripa tag i hans hår och drog fram honom under allt porslin, släpade honom genom köket ut i halsen medan han skrek av smärta när han kände håret dras ut med rötterna. Att vara borta från misshandeln i mer än tio månader hade resulterat i att han förlorat sin höga smärttolerans, han kunde inte längre ignorera smärtan som han kunnat endast ett år tidigare. Han visste självklart att hans skrik inte skulle ge något resultat, inga positiva åtminstone. Allt det resulterade i var att Vernons slag blev hårdare. Grannarna sket fullständigt i att han plågades, att han fick ta slag och sparkar mot sin kropp. Han visste att de hörde, han kunde ibland se de sympatiska blickarna de gav honom medan solen fortfarande var uppe. Oftast så ignorerade han dem bara, vad för nytta hade han av de när de inte gjorde något för att hjälpa honom. När de istället släckte ljusen och drog för persiennerna för att slippa möta verkligheten. Andra gånger så blängde han på dem, kunde se dem rakt i ögonen med en blick som sade "se, ni är delvis skyldiga för det. Om ni bara ringt efter hjälp skulle jag inte ha en bruten arm, en blåtira eller sprucken läpp". Oftast brukade de skyldigt se bort från honom när de utsattes för den blicken. Det fanns sjävklart de som såg hånfullt på honom, de som ansåg att han förtjänade det. Under en stor del av sitt liv så hade han trott på dem, men han visste att det inte var sant nu.

"Snälla nej, snälla", bönade Harry och han försökte så gott han kunde krypa ihop och skydda sitt huvud och sina revben från de grymma slagen från sin morbror. Han kunde inte hjälpa tårarna som flydde hans ögon när han kände hur en lyckosam spark fick något att snäppa inom honom.

"Vad har jag sagt om att gråta, bara svaga personer gör det. Håll käften!" fräste Vernon, Harry visste att tårar alltid gjorde honom mer rasande. I det ögonblicket så gjorde Harry sitt tredje misstag för kvällen, han lyfte på sitt huvud och såg på sin morbror när han blev tilltalad och innan han hann få upp armarna som skydd så kolliderade Vernons näve i hans ansikte och han kunde känna hur blodet sprutade. Hans morbror hade aldrig tappat behärskning på det här sättet innan, och Harry kunde känna att han började förlora medvetandet. Den sista tanken han hade innan mörkret slöt sig runt honom var; "jag kommer att dö."

 **Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone**

 **In a world that she can't rise above**

 **But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place**

 **Where she's loved concrete angel**

Harry öppnade ögonen, eller försökte åtminstone att öppna dem när ett bländande ljus lös igenom hans ögonlock. Han kunde höra röster som sade hans namn men han var för trött för att ens hålla dem öppna. Ett muller hörs och en del av hans hjärna som inte kändes som om den mixat till mos undrade varför det lät som om en bil var utanför hans fönster. Inte nedanför, utan precis ovanför. Som om en bil skulle sväva utanför hans fönster, men det var omöjligt. Han höll just på att sjunka tillbaka ner i medvetslösheten helt och hållet åter igen när ett högt brak fick honom att ryckas tillbaka när ett högt brak hörs, han stirrar upp i taket och vrider på huvudet långsamt och kunde se två suddiga figurer komma igenom fönstret.

"Varför hoppar Dudley och Vernon genom fönstret… hur kom de ens upp dit?" undrade han svimfärdigt, och omöjligt han inte varit så illamående och yr av sina skador så hade han lagt märke till att figurernas kroppsbyggnader var alldeles för små för att tillhöra hans släktingar.

"Harry… Harry. Kom igen, öppna ögon."

Helt utmattad tvingade Harry sig själv att öppna sina ögon, redan beredd på att bli besviken, det fanns ingen chans att han var här. En aning förvånat blinkade han tre gånger. "Åh… jag hallucinerar nu också, det var en nyhet", lyckades han få ut medan han försöker ignorera lusten att spy.

"Ledsen, men vi är här på riktigt", sade Fred med ett ansträngt leende. "Merlin Harry, vad har hänt med dig. Du ser ut som om du gått igenom mammas köttkvarn."

"Jag har haft ett par tuffa veckor", flämtade Harry medan han försökte sätta sig upp och en brännande känsla spred sig i hans bröstkorg, hans revben måste vara brutna.

"Wow, du rör dig inte. Okej. Ligg bara still för tillfället…", sade Fred bestämt medan han försiktigt lägger ner Harry på sängen igen… om man nu kunde kalla det en säng. Det var egentligen bara en madrass intill vägen med en blodig kudde och en filt med en massa hål i sig slängd över Harrys ben.

"Vad gör ni här?" jämrar sig Harry. "Ni måste sticka härifrån, han kan inte se er…"

"Vi är här för att rädda dig såklart. När du skickade Hedwig till oss och bad oss att låta henne stanna för sommaren blev vi oroliga, när du ignorerade alla våra meddelande vi skickat till dig beslöt vi oss för att något var fel. Du följer med oss hem, Harry", sade Ron medan han såg skrämt på sin vän, det såg ut som om han hamnat i något seriöst slagsmål. Något som förvånade honom, för Harry var någon som sökte ut bråk. Medan Ron funderade över vad för slagsmål Harry hamnat i fokuserade Fred mer på resten av meningen.

"Vad menar du med att han inte kan se oss… Harry vad hände med dig?" frågar han misstänksamt medan han oroligt ser ner på Harry.

"Var är George? Jag tror aldrig jag har sett er utan varandra tidigare…"

"Han väntar i bilen…", sade Fred avfärdande, han var fast besluten över att få ut sanningen ur Harry.

"Vilken bil?" frågar Harry medan han återigen försöker sätta sig upp men en hand på hans bröst stoppar honom. Fred och Ron utbyter en blick mellan sig, Harry var tvungen att vara riktigt dåligt skick för att inte inse att en bil stod parkerad i luften utanför hans fönster med Georges huvud utstickandes genom dörren.

"Allt bra därinne?" frågar George sina bröder nervöst.

"Allt är bra George", kraxar Harry och Ron himlar med ögonen.

"Allt är inte bra. George, Harry kommer behöva mammas hjälp när vi kommer hem. Han är i riktigt dålig form. Vi kan inte hålla det här hemligt för dem", Ron vände sig sedan mot sin bästa vän. "Kom igen Harry, låt oss sticka härifrån."

"Mina saker… de är därnere. Skåpet under trappan", sade Harry svagt.

"Okej, vi fixar det. Men först ska vi se till och få in dig i bilen. George, vi behöver din hjälp att bära in Harry i baksättet, han klarar det inte själv", sade Fred i en lugnande röst och hans hopbitna käke och ögon mörka av raseri var det enda som avslöjade hur han egentligen kände över att Harv var så dålig.

Hade någon i det ögonblicket vaknat upp på Privet Drive och sett ut genom fönstret hade de möts av en väldigt märklig syn. En ljusblå ford anglia svävandes mitt i luften framför fönstret och två tonårspojkar som lyfte ut en yngre pojke genom fönstret och in i bilen innan en tredje pojke körde runt bilen så att bagageluckan var uppbackad emot fönstret.

Under tiden så hade Fred och George tagit sig ut ur rummet, och det faktum att rummet överhuvudtaget var låst från utsidan gjorde dem väldigt oroliga. Båda av dem frös när ett trappsteg under dem knakade och de lyssnade uppmärksamt efter några tecken på att Harrys släktingar vaknade. De var båda under uppfattningen av att det var bättre ifall Harrys morbror och moster inte var medvetna om att de tog med sig deras systerson långt bort ifrån huset. George pekade ljudlöst emot dörren under trappan, undrandes över varför ett gäng lås satt för och höll dörren låst. Det var självklart inte svårt att låsa upp låsen men ju längre tid de spenderade i huset desto större känsla fick de av att något pågick.

"Kom igen, allting är nerpackat redan", väste Fred medan han drog ut kofferten genom den lilla kofferten.

"Jag ska bara kontrollera", muttrade George tillbaka medan han böjde sig ner och stack in i huvudet, såg sig uppmärksam runt i det lilla utrymmet och han kunde praktiskt taget känna sitt hjärta frysas till is och krossas när han ser den lilla smutsiga madrassen, filten som hade fler hål än tyg, de små leksakssoldaterna uppradade på en liten hylla, teckningar uppsatta på väggarna. "Freddie?" sade han strypt och vacklar bakåt ut ur skåpet. Han kunde känna sin tvillings oro och pekade ljudlöst på skåpet.

Tveksamt gick Fred fram och stack själv in i huvudet i skåpet, orolig för vad som hade kunnat gjort hans tvilling så upprörd. Samma syn som mött George sekunder tidigare togs in av hans ögon. Hans ögon tog in teckningarna av familjer på tre, alla olika från varandra bortsett från att barnet alltid hade svart hår och gröna ögon, alla märkta med orden pappa, mamma och Harry, Illamående inser han att alla är olika för Harry visste inte hur hans föräldrar såg ut, visste inte ens vilken hårfärg hans föräldrar haft. Flera par hopvikta kort fångade hans intresse och med darrande hand öppnade han upp det. Ett farsdags kort. Han kunde känna tårarna bränna bakom sina ögonlock när han tog in orden om hur Harry älskade sin pappa, att han saknade honom, undrandes över varför han inte kunde fått följa med sina föräldrar.

"Freddie, det ser ut som om någon har bott här", väste George ilsket.

"Harry… Harry har gjort det… han sade förut att han inte kunde se oss här… tror du, tror du att hans morbror och moster har gjort det här emot honom?"

"Jag kommer döda dem!" väste George med en mordisk glimt och började gå emot trappan igen, men en hand på hans armbåge stoppade honom.

"Tror du inte att jag också vill det?" fräser Fred. "Men såg du Harry, han behöver hjälp. Snabbt. Vi kan döda dem sen, men nu behöver Harry mammas hjälp."

Motvilligt så nickar George tillslut och griper tag i kofferten och tillsammans bär tvillingarna upp kofferten uppför trapporna och kaster ner den i kofferten till bilen, ser till att eliminera alla tecken på att det har varit där medan Ron återigen svänger runt bilen så den kan hoppa in och med en sista blick på huset kör Fred iväg, George bredvid säg i passageraresätet och Ron i baksättet med Harrys huvud i sitt knä. Harry hade återigen förlorat sitt medvetande medan tvillingarna i rasande toner viskar vad de listat ut till deras lillebror, och Ron hade lust att be dem vända om bilen så han kan visa familjen Dursley vad som händer när man bråkar med Harry. De var alla tre glada över att de lyckats få ut Harry från huset, fast beslutna om att aldrig låta Harry återvända dit och lättade att de bestämde sig för att hämta honom innan det var för sent. Det var inte förrän himlen började ljusna och Ron försökte få Harry att vakna som de insåg att världen verkligen var en hemsk plats.

"Fred, George, han andas inte!" utbrast Ron medan han frenetiskt försöker hitta Harrys puls. Fred och George delar en blick innan Fred stampar gaspedalen i golvet och ber om att hinna hem i tid, hinna fram till huset som avtecknar sig i horisonten innan det är för sent.

 **A statue stands in a shaded place**

 **An angel girl with an upturned face**

 **A name is written on a polished rock**

 **A broken heart that the world forgot**

Dörren sparkades in med en kraft och smäller in i väggen bakom sig och tre personer kliver in i rummet. "Här uppe", ropar en av dem och dundret från när kvinnan tar sig uppför trapporna hörs tydligt innan hon kommer in i rummet och flämtar förskräckt.

"Kära nån, jag vet att de sade att det var illa… men det här", flämtade hon medan hon betraktade scenen framför sig. Torkat blod fläckade golvet, den koppar-bruna färgen stod tydligt ut gentemot den ljusgrå mattan, madrassen mer röd än vit, fläckarna i olika skiftningar, ett tydligt tecken på att vem som än hade blött på den så hade den gjort det ofta under en väldigt lång tid.

"Nå vad vet vi?" frågar hon och vänder sig emot sitt team.

"Harry Potter, nyligen tolv år gammal. Systerson till Petunia Dursley, tidigare Evans. Hans föräldrar, James och Lily Potter dog i en bilkrasch när han var femton månader. Vårdande övergick omedelbart till systern Petunia", sade Brown medan han kollar ner på sina anteckningar. "Har bott här enda sen dess. Enligt Mrs Grayson i nummer 7 så går han på en skola för kriminell pojkar uppe i Skottland… har varit försvunnen i fyra dagar…"

"Vad är det. Spotta ut det?" suckar Novak irriterat, hon hatade när hennes team inte sade sina tankar rakt ut.

"Med tanke på blodet som spillts i det här rummet och att ingen har sett honom på över fyra dygn… vad är oddsen för att han ens är vid liv fortfarande? Alla grannar har sagt att de hörde en hel del skrikande vid den tidpunkten som Harry Potter ska ha försvunnit."

Innan Novak hinner svara så avbryts hon av ett rop från undervåningen.

"Chefen, härnere. Du måste se det här", ropade sergeant Morgan och en aning illamående skyndade sig kriminalinspektör Novak nerför trappan igen, vad kunde möjligtvis vara värre än vad hon redan sett i rummet på ovanvåningen.

"Morgan?" frågade hon med en suck när hon såg hennes ansikte.

"Vi öppnade dörren under trappan…. offret verkar ha levt där i flera år", sade Morgan med en tung suck tillslut och kriminalinspektör Novak tar sig otåligt förbi sin arbetskamrat och kikar in i utrymmet under trappan. Tanken på att en pojke ska ha bott därinne i flera år fick henne att må dåligt. Han skulle knappt få plats, och med allt städmaterial dessutom måste han haft svårt att ens röra sig. Torkat blod, blekt och nästan omöjligt att se täckte golvet och delar av väggarna, de enda sparade delarna var egentligen de delar där Harry hängt upp sin teckningar. Bilder på familjer, brev till sina föräldrar, brev till tomten… det verkade aldrig ta slut och de hittade mer i lådor som stod staplade mot en av väggarna.

"Hur kan någon göra det här mot någon, mot sin familj dessutom. Lyssna på det… _"mamma… vart är du egentligen… är du med pappa? Har ni det bra, jag saknar er. Morbror Vernon har alltid sagt att ni lämnade mig kvar, att ni inte ville ha mig, men jag vet att det är en lögn. Jag vet att ni är döda. Jag frågade moster Petunia om det när jag var tre och hon sade det, jag kan fortfarande minnas det. Kraschen det vill säga. Jag saknar er verkligen, varför kunde ni inte tagit mig med er. Varför behövde jag överleva när ni dog. Jag ville aldrig det här. Snälla hjälp mig…_ " sade Morgan och skakade på sitt huvud medan hon slängde ner pappret i lådan igen. Jag har läst tonvis med liknande brev från honom. Han var åtta år och önskade att han var död…"

"Finns det något användbart?"frågar Novak med en suck, det minsta de kunde göra var åtminstone att försöka låsa in Mr och Mrs Dursley.

"Det är ett ganska uppenbart att han blev misshandlad av dem, men det står aldrig rakt ut att det är dem som är skyldiga. Bara till mindre saker, morbror Vernon smällde till mig för att jag hade sönder ett glas, moster Petunia tvingade mig att fixa hela trädgården utan paus idag… om de skaffar en riktigt bra försvarsadvokat är det möjligt att de kommer undan lindrigt", suckar Morgan.

"Inte om vi presenterar det här brevet", sade Brown allvarligt medan han kommer nerför trappan och höll ett papper mellan sina fingrar. "Jag hittade det i hörnet av rummet. Det är skrivet i hans egna blod och berättar sanningen, hela hans livshistoria finns praktiskt taget här berättat på en sida."

"Verkligen?" frågar kriminalinspektör Novak medan hon flyttar sig närmare sin kollega.

"Ja, de svalt honom när han var liten, tvingade honom att göra alla sysslor i huset i princip, misshandlade honom, att ingen av grannarna brydde sig, att de ignorerade vad som pågick rakt framför deras ögon… att alla hatade honom."

"Han har inte haft ett enkelt liv har han?" suckar Novak och skakar äcklat på huvudet, sådana här fall fick henne alltid att må skit rakt ut sagt.

"Han fick två vänner förra året, Ron och Hermione. Inga efternamn nämns men de skulle ha gjort hans skolår med dem till det bästa året i sitt liv. Han avslutade brevet med att han var döende, att han visste det och att hans enda ånger var att han inte fick mer tid tillsammans med dem", suckar Morgan.

"Skicka in det med resten av bevismaterialet. Det finns ingen chans att de kommer undan med det här. Har ni fått tag på Marge Dursley än så vi vet vad som händer med deras son? De kommer knappast kunna ha vårdnaden om honom de närmaste tjugo åren", sade Novak medan hon gick ut genom dörren och hon såg tillbaka mot huse. Hon önskade bara att någon hade slagit larm tidigare, innan paret hann döda Harry Potter.

…..

Harry Potters begravning var en tyst händelse. Hans kropp hade ännu inte återfunnits och kriminalinspektör Novak tvivlade att den någonsin skulle göra det. Hennes team hade letat överallt, intervjuat alla som hade den minsta sammankoppling med pojken och fortfarande fann de inget. Hela fallet gav henne en extrem huvudvärk. Hur kunde de döda pojken och göra sig av med kroppen utan att lämna några spår eller bli upptäckta av någon. Hur kunde grannarna ens ha accepterat och ignorerat vad som pågick i huset i över tio år? Vart de än vände sig så verkade de stöta på en ny fråga och Novak hade fått se Brown få ett utbrott över hela situationen. Efter det så grävde de ännu djupare in i Harry Potters historia, sökte upp Sankt Brutus säkerhetsanstalt och kollade upp alla eleverna. Till deras förvåning så var Harry Potter inte ens inskriven i skolan, hade aldrig varit det. De hade inte ens hört talas om hans namn innan han dök upp i tidningarna som försvunnen. Inte heller fanns det några elever med namnen Ron eller Hermione inskrivna på skolan. Till sist hade de fått lägga ner fallet, besvikna på att de aldrig skulle få fram lösningen. Så här befann sig de idag, hela teamet. Såg tystlåtna på när en tom kista sänktes ner i marken, begravningen betalda med deras egna pengar. De skulle troligtvis aldrig hitta Harrys kropp och det minsta de kunde göra var åtminstone att ge honom någon slags kännedom om att folk visste om att han fanns, att inte låta honom försvinna in i mängden av så många andra offer. De stod kvar och såg på medan hålet i marken fylldes igen och försiktigt placerade Novak blombuketten på jordhögen framför gravstenen innan hon vände sig om för att gå ifrån kyrkogården tillsammans med de andra. De hade nya offer att få fram rättvisa för, nya bevis att hitta. Men hon stannade när hon såg att en svartklädd familj var påväg emot dem, eller rättare sagt påväg rakt emot gravstenen. Alla bärandes på blommor som de placerade runt Harrys grav.

Kriminalinspektör Novak kunde se Morgans förvirring visa sig i ansiktet när hennes panna rynkade, och hon kunde förstå varför. Varför verkade familjen vara så sårad, det kunde knappast vara några som känt Harry Potter väl. Ifall det var fallet så borde de ha kommit i tid. De måste ha hört talas om att begravningen ägde rum idag och kände medlidsamhet.

"Jag antar att ni läste i tidningen om att begravningen var idag", sade hon trött och såg på fadern i familjen som grimaserade men nickade. "Det var vänligt av er att komma, han förtjänar det efter det liv han haft."

"Vi kunde inte låta honom begravas utan att säga farväl till honom", sade mannen och förde en hand genom sitt tunna hår.

"Så ni visste vem han var?" frågade Smith en aning hårt. Novak antog att det var för att familjen inte tagit kontakt med dem ifall de kände den stackars pojken, kanske hade de kunnat hjälpa dem att hitta kroppen.

"Min frus bröder var nära vänner med Harrys föräldrar för några år sedan. Efter Fabian och Gideons död förlorade vi all kontakt med familjen Potter", sade mannen en aning tveksamt, som om han var osäker på ifall han borde berätta. "Det var inte förrän förra året som vi, eller åtminstone min fru och yngsta barn träffade Harry igen."

"Hur kommer det sig att ni inte kom i tid till ceremonin om ni kände Harry?" frågade Novak nyfiket. "Förlåt, vi jobbar med polisen och vi försökte lösa brottet."

"Åh det är lugnt sötnos", sade den äldre kvinnan som hade tårar rinnande nerför kinderna. "Vi bor väldigt långt bort och var inte medvetna förrän idag om vad som pågick. Min son var ytterst upprörd."

"Din son?" frågade Novak nyfiken

"Ronald, han var en av av Harrys bästa vänner. De träffades i skolan", sade kvinnan med ett ansträngt leende. "Han var mycket upprörd när han fick veta vad som hände. Du får ursäkta oss…", kvinnan såg ursäktande på dem innan hon gick fram till sina fem barn som stod samlade runt graven. "Börjar ni bi klara?"

"Jag tror aldrig vi kommer vara det mamma", sade en utav pojkarna seriöst, en av tvillingarna. "Ska vi hämta upp Hermione nu?"

Novak och hennes team som fortsatt att gå snurrade runt på fläcken och stirrade på familjen. "Ursäkta mig, men sade du Hermione? Din son som var vän med Harry, han råkas inte kallas för Ron?"

"Jo, det stämmer. Hermione var Harrys andra bästa vän", sade den enda flickan medan hon såg en aning förvånat på poliserna.

"Harry nämnde de två namnen i ett brev han skrev timmar innan han dog", började Novak en aning obekvämt. "De gjorde hans skolår till den lyckligaste tiden i hans liv… skulle ni ha något emot att komma ner till stationen och svara på ett par frågor?"

"Nu är verkligen inte den lämpligaste tidpunkten. Kanske vid ett senare datum. Arthur och Molly Prewett är namnen", sade maken och kriminalinspektör Novak nickade förstående.

Med ett sista adjö lämnade poliserna kyrkogården och lät familjen ta farväl i fred. När de vid senare tidpunkt försökte kontakta dem skulle de bara upptäcka att det inte fanns något par vid de namnen, och allra minst med den häftiga rödhåriga färgen som verkade dominera i familjen. Efterlysningar sändes självklart ut men det var aldrig någon som kom fram med någon information och det dröjde inte länge förrän de gav upp. Deras sista chans till att verkligen lösa brottet var försvunnen och allt de kunde hoppas för var att Harry Potter, var hans kropp än befann sig, skulle få ro.

 **Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone**

 **In a world that she can't rise above**

 **But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place**

 **Where she's loved concrete angel**

 ** _"Harry Potter - misshandlad till döds av familj"_**

 ** _"Pojken som överlevde - dödad av mugglare"_**

 ** _"Mugglare dödar Harry Potter"_**

 ** _"Trollkarsvärldens räddare död "_**

 ** _"Mugglare ställs inför rätta för mordet på pojken som överlevde"_**

Nyheterna om vad familjen Dursley hade gjort emot Harry Potter var överallt, ingen magisk varelse kunde gå någonstans utan att höra talas om det eller läsa en av de många olika rubrikerna till de olika artiklarna som förklarade vad som hade hänt. Den magiska världen var i uppror, ingen kunde fatta hur någon kunde göra så emot Harry, eller hur någon kunde ha gjort det emot honom. Ministeriet fick ideligen in brev som krävde att få veta hur de inte kunde ha gjort något tidigare, hur de hade missat det faktum att Harry Potter var misshandlad, hatad av sin familj. Folket var ute efter blod nu när de fått veta att personen som var ansvarig för att de alla var säkra hade fått lida så mycket på grund av ministeriets inkompetens och det var stor chans att flera stycken skulle mista sitt jobb för att de inte haft ögonen på Harry Potter.

Men trots att hela trollkarlsvärlden var i uppror så fanns det på landsbygden ett ställe som var helt lugnt,ingen stress fanns kvar och i trädgården till ett hus så satt en familj ute i solskenet. Föräldrarna log medan de såg på när deras barn lekte tillsammans i gräset med sina två vänner, skrattet ekandes runt om dem.

"Åh kom igen. Jag tänker inte göra det!" utbrast en utav dem med en grimas.

"Det var du som valde, nu får du ta konsekvenserna. Kom igen, det är inte så farligt. Tycker du inte att jag är vacker?" sköt ett av deras barn tillbaka med ett skevt leende medan alla andra tjöt av skratt.

"Jag är skadad. Vill ni verkligen plåga mig så här!" utbrast pojken igen och sköt ut underläppen medan han bedjande såg på sina vänner.

"Bra försök Harry men tro inte att vi inte såg dig springa tidigare. Du mår bra", sade Hermione och knuffade lekfullt till sin vän, men noga med att inte träffa någon av hans mer ömmare punkter. Harry blängde på henne innan han snabbt lutade sig framåt och tryckte en snabb puss gentemot Georges läppar innan han drog sig undan en aning rodnande medan alla andra jublade.

"Se det var inte så farligt, Harry", sade George skrattandes.

Mrs Weasley log när hon hörde deras röster bäras genom vinden och nå henne och hennes makes öron. Merlin ska veta att när hennes söner kommit hem med Harrys sönderslagna kropp hade hjärtat stannat i brösten på dem. Det var bara genom ett intensivt samarbete tillsammans med madam Pomfrey som hade fått Harry att överleva och det hade nu gått två veckor sen dess. Harry till allas lättnad verkade inte lida alltför mycket utav sina skador utan kämpade sig igenom alla hinder han stötte på tillsammans med sina vänner runt om sig. Med ett mjukt leende vände hon sig emot dem.

"Ungar kom igen, det är fika", ropade hon, fortfarande med leendet på läpparna medan hon ställde ner det sista fatet på picknickbordet och hennes fem yngsta barn, Hermione och Harry skyndade sig tillbaka till bordet, hungriga efter att ha varit ute och lekt tillsammans hela förmiddagen.

"Så några nyheter värda att nämna?" frågar Ron retsamt och Harry riktade en spark emot sin väns ben.

"Åh måste vi gå över det här varje gång vi äter?" frågar Ginny flinandes. "Vi vet att tidningarna bara pratar om Harrys död hela tiden."

"Det överdriver det hela så mycket. Mitt hjärta stod bara still i en kvart, tjugo minuter. Jag vet folk i mugglarvärlden som haft hjärtstopp längre och överlevt", fnös Harry.

"Har ditt hjärta stannat så är du död här, vi har ytterst få dokumenterade fall av folk som blir återupplivade", sade Percy inflikande.

"Jag tror bara att Harry är irriterad över det faktum att han har så mycket uppmärksamhet på sig igen", sade Ron flinandes. "Ni skulle ha hört honom på Hogwarts i början. Jag trodde att han skulle smälla till nästa person som stirrade på honom som om han var Merlin själv."

"Som om det behövdes. Allt jag behövde göra var att se på dig och du började snacka om Fred och George och plötsligt var vi själva kvar i korridoren. Men seriöst så tycker jag att de överdriver rubrikerna. De får det att låta som om jag verkligen är död…"

"Hört och Sett gjorde inte det, jag tror deras rubrik var " **Harry Potter - tillbaka från de döda"** ", sade Hermione försiktigt, hon var inte riktigt säker på vad hon skulle göra av den artikeln då den knappt gick in i vad som hände utan vilka varelser som kunde ha fått Harry att överleva.

"Jag glömde fråga, hur va begravningen?" sade Harry plötsligt medan han tänkte tillbaka på hur familjen hade lämnat honom ensam i kråkboet dagen innan.

"Lugn, det var ett gäng poliser där som lämnade blommor, de som jobbade med fallet du vet", sade Fred. "Inget stort. Bortsett från dem var det bara vi där…"

"Fred", väste Mrs Weasley och såg irriterat på sin son.

"Det är lugnt Mrs Weasley", sade Harry med ett strålande leende. "Jag är mycket medveten om att det inte fanns någon i mugglarvärlden som skulle vilja gå på min begravning, jag trodde faktiskt inte ens att jag skulle få en… det var väldigt vänligt av poliserna. Men ärligt talat är jag glad att jag anses vara död nu där. Då behöver jag inte återvända dit… även om jag inte är säker på vad jag ska göra nästa sommar…", sade Harry fundersamt.

"Oroa dig inte över det du Harry, vi håller på att reda ut det med Ministeriet och se till att du får bo här fram tills att du tagit studenten och fått ett stadigt jobb", sade Mr Weasley med ett varmt leende.

Harry tappade fullkomligt hakan i chock när han hörde det. Bo hos familjen Weasley tills han fick ett eget jobb. Familjen som bara varit så vänlig mot honom de senaste två veckorna och sett till att han alltid var bekväm och aldrig ensam. "Är ni seriösa? Vill ni verkligen att jag ska komma och bo här?"

"Det skulle göra oss väldigt glada Harry", sade Mrs Weasley leendes.

Harry kunde inte stoppa sig själv. Han slängde sig framåt och gav henne en kram medan tysta tårar rann nerför hans kinder och han mumlade tack om och om igen. För en gångs skull så gick något i hans liv rätt, han hade fått veta saker om sina föräldrar, han gick på en trollkarlsskola, slapp familjen Dursley som avtjänade livstid i fängelse för mordet på honom, han hade vänner… nej, han hade ett hem och en familj. Framtiden såg plötsligt så mycket ljusare ut och han var lättad över att han aldrig tagit sitt liv när han var yngre som han funderat på. Harry var redo att starta sitt nya liv, och kanske skulle det inte vara en dans på rosor med Voldemort fortfarande där ute lurandes, men han skulle vara säker och lycklig.

* * *

 **AN** : Okej, det var den här fanficen. Jag skrev större delen av den för någon månad sedan men lyckades aldrig avsluta den på ett bra sätt, jag är inte supernöjd med slutet men det var det bästa jag kunde komma på och jag hade kul medan jag skrev det.

När det gäller den oskyldiga pussen så var det helt enkelt en utmaning Harry fick i en lek de körde. De är allt. Jag har absolut ingenting emot förhållanden som inte är heterosexuella utan stödjer fullt ut till att alla ska få vara med vem de vill (vilket var varför jag blev så glad när USA genomförde att det nu är lagligt för två av samma kön att gifta sig var de vill i alla stater).

När det gäller Hogwarts läser HP: Den flammande bägaren kommer nästa kapitel dröja ett tag men jag jobbar på det. Tills dess ha det så bra, och snälla säg vad ni tyckte om den här fanficen.


End file.
